User talk:Bunai Di
} template. Notice: To keep track of conversations, I might add the username of who created the post to the heading, I may also reply to my own talk page by posting below your last edit. The current page size is }}. |- action=edit&section=new}}Click here to leave me a new message |} ---- __TOC__ =January messages= Personal vocaloid hologram Hi, I am working on a project aimed to popularization of personal vocaloid hologram. I am currently preparing tutorials and videos for it. Therefore i need to consult some expert MMD-sensei for the available tools currently MMD content producers used. It is hard to explain what I am working on without a video but most of the people i show my project to is astounded. I need help on getting into the MMD community to work my project further. Cloudybay (talk) 09:16, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Cloudybay :Hello, I will have to say while this is a good project, I am certainly not the one to be asked to participate. :You would have a much better time attempting to join a professional MMD community on deviantART. Here are some people you should get in contact with: *Re:VB-P - http://www.vocaloidotaku.net/index.php?/user/8277-revb-p/?s=ba697e312274c21d78adccdc7dc992af *Re:VB-P's topic - http://www.vocaloidotaku.net/index.php?/topic/21866-animiku-and-mikusa-release/ *#MMD--Experts - http://mmd--experts.deviantart.com/ *Pikadude31451 - http://pikadude31451.deviantart.com/ *AFS on MMD Advanced Tutorial Part 1 - http://tao63.deviantart.com/journal/AFS-on-MMD-Advanced-Tutorial-Part-1-345288581 *Trackdancer - http://trackdancer.deviantart.com/ *MMD Tips - http://mmd-tips.tumblr.com/ -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:26, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, that helps a lot Cloudybay (talk) 02:39, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Cloudybay Considering a resignation Since I ended up making an outburst that wasn't good behaviour for the wiki, I think it's time I retired. Memoria-Pi 23:45, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :Hm sorry, I don't see it as a reason to resign. You're allowed to have an opinion and be frustrated. Your admin status on this wiki shouldn't stifle your personal view. :If you used your admin status to make personal attacks on a contributor or think you have bragging rights, then that is a different situation in my opinion. Obviously we don't know who 190.149.84.122 is, but their attitude will not change due to them wanting what they can't have. I see them as misinformed and a part of what frustrates much of the Western MMD users. :I can edit your blog entry to make it know that you are quoting someone else rather than it being your opinion. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:26, January 11, 2013 (UTC) =March messages= New Category: Cosplay Models You are to consolidate MMD characters cosplaying as another character into a category called Cosplay Models. Inter-vocaloid outfit swapping is also considered cosplaying. For implementation in your soonest possible convenience. O Herman (talk) 18:04, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :Oookay... :I'll see what I can do to sort it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:59, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Demonkid12 hey —Preceding unsigned comment added by Demonkid12 (talk • ) 21:47, March 28, 2013‎ =April messages= Bacterianeko Bacterianeko (talk) 14:34, April 13, 2013 (UTC)With the information "Model Format Page" where do I get that? Is it on the front page of MMDWiki?Bacterianeko (talk) 14:34, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :It's on the front page. Its in the Navigation menu and even on Monobook it is accessed by the menu.-- Bunai82 (talk) 16:09, April 13, 2013 (UTC) =May messages= can you make your own MMD character? does it cost money? i'm new to this ^ that's me ^ Zileyfan101 13:56, May 8, 2013 (UTC)zileyfan101 Another "MMD Bad Apple" video. Hey there! I was watching a "MMD Bad Apple" video with Piko, L, my favorite character from Yu-Gi-Oh, which is Seto Kaiba, and Morgan, and it got me thinking: How cool would it be if two more of your favorite characters and yourself were in a "MMD Bad Apple" video? I would think it very cool! —Preceding unsigned comment added by Rhi-Yalo (talk • ) 14:07, May 24, 2013‎ ^_^;; I can only guess that it might be. Though this conversation would be better in the General Forum. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:45, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay. :) Well, I thought you ought to know. :D Rhi-Yalo (talk) 13:35, May 28, 2013 (UTC) How do I changed the files names then because I tried and it won't let me :I RandomDraggon (talk) 01:20, June 9, 2013 (UTC) =June messages= The Perfect 'M'iku 'M'iku 'D'ance Couple Who Do You Think Who's The Perfect MikuMikuDance Couple? Please Write Back. Tysaylor141 (talk) 08:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC)Tysaylor141Tysaylor141 (talk) 08:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) =November messages= Re: Uri 04:32, November 14, 2013 (UTC) your question on my posting on the uri model maker some one has been taking clothes off of uri's models and not crediting them this person has also taken the clothes off of ginjishi's ritsu requiem model as well as taken model parts such as the hair off some of this model makers models if you wish to know go to devainart and look up superpeachfan161 he like's to shop for model parts on the mmd wiki :Beside postings from September and October, which apparently seem to be by you. I can't seem to find anything else. :And since Uri's distribution status is unknown, we can't verify if parts can be used or not. TDA allows editing and distribution, whatever the parts come from is up to that modeler to deal with. As for Ginshi, the rules are clear. Either Superpeachfan needs to understand the policy or stop distributing the model. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:09, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Blog with Inaccurate Content I just found a blog wriiten a year ago whose contents are totally inaccurate. http://mikumikudance.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Memoria-Pi/IMPORTANT_NOTICE! The Supreme Court of Japan has never issued such a court order related to MMD. This misinformation was first published by Haruka Mitutoyo, who fraudulently claimed she was a cousin of Piron and the voice provider of Luka in an attempt to edit and redistribute Piron models illegally. She was banned on deviantART, but is still active on Facebook and is trying to spread this lie. Unfortunately Memoria-Pi was taken in by this false source. I hid the blog but I think we should remove it from the Wiki. I want to contact Memoria-P but she's unreachable now. How is your opinion? Damesukekun (talk) 05:37, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :Since it was copied it is not Memoria-Ps words. :I can simply delete if there is a problem. But it doesn't mean it isn't accessible from its original source. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:49, December 29, 2013 (UTC) ::MMD Wiki is the largest source with a native Japanese admin (me). People tend to believe what we say so the false info here should be removed. Well I'm killing Haruka's fake posts on Facebook, deviantArt and other sites. Damesukekun (talk) 10:39, December 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks for you help No problem, I'm just glad to help out any way I can. Still trying to keep up with tagging the pages on the Vocaloid Wikia as well... quite honestly, it's been an emotionally draining ride these past few weeks. X-D The Spammer Can you contact the Wiki staff and let them report the spammer to the ISP? The spammer is from Verizon Online LLC, Reston VA, USA. Here is the ARIN search result. http://whois.arin.net/rest/net/NET-108-0-0-0-1/pft Damesukekun (talk) 11:13, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :I can try. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:26, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Image Policy What is the image policy and you please help me? All I was trying to do was help mmd users download really nice stages and models and props.--hi (talk) 17:45, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Thank you and I would mention the creators of the models if I could read there names...but if I could I would like to still look for models on bowl roll and link them here for mmd users to enjoy if that's okay?hi (talk) 18:17, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi Bunai82! I've made some edits on the wikia related to Speedy Deletions and I think you should look at them (I would have erased it by myself but I'm not allowed to do that). I've also sent this to Chelsea-Cat in case she can't erase those pages. Thanks in advance, Orahi-Wii (talk) 14:55, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Request for deletion of page Hello! I am Zokune93 (well I didn't need to put that, did I) and I would like to request the modeler's page of mine to be taken down. Along with the Anizoku model page. I'm sorry if it causes any inconvenience, but I would appreciate it if you took those pages down, along with any pictures relating to my models. Zokune93 (talk) 18:31, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :Have you marked the pages and files for deletion? -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:24, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Now I have. Zokune93 (talk) 06:30, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Please can I have some suggestions?! I'd like to get MMD, but I don't know how to download it properly and I don't know where to download. Also, I don't know how to get models or backgrounds, and I don't have a clue about cameras and angles, etc. I'm going to look on YouTube, but please can I have some help?! Links to models and backgrounds, links to poses and dances, links to download, how to download it properly. I've heard about the LearnMMD stage - also, how to download that?! I would really appreciate some help! FunCookie (Leave a cookie) (My cookies) 17:47, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not Bunai, but this is the official link for MMD. http://www.geocities.jp/higuchuu4/index_e.htm Any other link is false, or from LearnMMD. Some basic tutorials are on the webpage as well. 23:21, September 5, 2015 (UTC)